


No Place Like Home

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish charlie, ticklish charlie bradbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy have a break between battles in Oz, and they enjoy their brief afternoon of peace together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

"This place is more amazing than I ever could have imagined." Charlie smiled as she leaned against the grass and stared up at the clouds, "The book just couldn’t do Oz justice."

"Well that book got a lot wrong, Red." The brunette rolled her eyes, smiling as Charlie pointed out a cloud that resembled a rabbit.

They watched the clouds in silence until Dorothy asked, “Do you miss your home?” She turned to face the ginger.

"I didn’t really have any place to call my home. Honestly…I’ve just been happy to be in a place like this. I mean I’m sure that eventually I’ll have to go back… Gotta be there when the Winchesters need me to solve all their problems with my awesome computer skills, am I right?" She laughed a little nervously. Charlie missed the boys who had grown to become a family to her of sorts, but she loved the adventure. She loved doing something that mattered, something exciting, something new.

"Well once we defeat the followers of the witch once and for all we should have no problem traveling between dimensions without worry." Dorothy assured her.

"As long as I’m with you, I’m happy." Charlie rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around her brunette companion with a cheesy grin plastered onto her face. Dorothy rolled her eyes with a laugh, pecking Charlie on the lips before playfully trying to shove her off. She pushed against Charlie’s side, but the ginger didn’t just move off of her, she jumped. And squealed.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow, a smirk settling on her lips, “You’re ticklish?”

"What? No. What gave you that idea?" Charlie laughed nervously, sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest.  
Dorothy got onto her hands and knees and crawled toward Charlie, closing the short distance between them. The ginger attempted to move backwards but only scooted a few inches back before the other girl was atop her, “Red, you know I don’t like being lied to.”

Charlie swallowed nervously, “I didn’t.. I wasn’t! I’m not-” She searched for something to say, but at this point being tickled out of her mind by the grinning brunette hovering over her seemed eminent.

"Are you sure about that? You sound quite nervous for someone who isn’t lying to me about being ticklish.” Dorothy teased, wiggling her fingers menacing to draw the ginger’s eye.

Dorothy pinned her companion in a swift move, one that Charlie maybe could have countered had she not been so distracted by someone’s wiggling fingers. Regardless of what she could have done, Charlie was definitely stuck: arms pinned to her sides with Dorothy’s legs straddling and holding her in place.

"Please- don’t!" Charlie gasped, "I mean…pretty please? With sugar…and ice cream? Is there anything I can say to convince you not to try this?” She squirmed and fidgeted beneath the other girl.

Dorothy glanced upward, letting out a thoughtful hum. She tapped her fingers along her chin before a grin spread across her cheeks, “No.”

Dorothy dug her fingers into Charlie’s stomach, wiggling her fingers around and around, exploring the ticklish landscape before her. Charlie squealed and kicked her legs, trying to buck or squirm away, “NOHOHO- Dohohorth- please! Nahaha don’t!”

"It sounds like someone was definitely lying.” Dorothy announced. Her hands slid under the hem of Charlie’s shirt so that her nails could dance and skate across the ginger’s bare stomach, “And I really don’t appreciate being willfully deceived.”

"I’m sohohohorry! PLEHEASE!" Charlie shrieked with laughter when Dorothy wiggled a finger in her belly button. But Dorothy didn’t listen, or stop. Not yet. She was having fun. And it was a nice break from all the fighting.

Dorothy pressed her fingers to Charlie’s hips and scribbled them along her pant line, squeezed her sides and wiggled her fingers into Charlie’s navel. Charlie was falling apart in laughter at having her stomach tickled so badly. She had to admit though, it was nice to have a chance to laugh this freely, without worrying about a sudden attack.

"Are you really sorry?” Dorothy asked, finally noting that Charlie was probably near her breaking point.

"Yes! YEHEHES! Plehease no more nahahaha not my tummy hahaha-" Charlie apologized through giggles.

"And you promise me you’ll never lie to me again?" She added.

"Never ahagain! Nehehever!" Charlie nodded.

Dorothy finally stopped and leaned down to give the ginger a small kiss, “Oh look, your face is as red as your hair!” She chuckled, ruffling the orangey locks playfully.

Charlie rolled her eyes with a “shut up!” before finally sitting up. Once she caught her breath, she turned to Dorothy, “So this ‘no lies’ policy, it’s a two way street right?”

"Of course." Dorothy smiled.

"Can you answer something truthfully for me then?" Charlie inquired.

"What is it?"

"Are you ticklish?" Charlie grinned.

Dorothy’s eyes suddenly widened, “No- no not ticklish at all,” she replied hastily.

Charlie would certainly make her pay for lying.


End file.
